Talk:Writing Home
You didn't go to school did you? Also what were you thinking? What? 19:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) There is no way fat people can change earths weight or something like that. They use the same old atoms over and over again. They can not be created therefore no impact can be done on earth. You're thinking about things too hard. Maybe the science was all a lie. Or maybe the combined weight of all those humans was damaging the crust. I like the first hypothesis better myself. ClericofMadness 17:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Science was a lie? What the hell are you smoking? Even if you pile them together, nothing will happen! It's like you are saying every house on earth is damaging "something" Jesus christ! Finish up school. Also humans are small part of Earths weight but remember it has never changed since it is the same atoms going around except if a asteroid hits earth then an impact has been made but thats just ridiculous. Jesus, no. I meant what if the research in the story was false. ClericofMadness 19:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Also, ffs, I meant collapsing as in "the ground is giving way," but whatever. Sigh. "the ground is giving way," Now you lost me. Folks, it appears you've taken this story too literal. You all got wrapped up in the flaws of it you forgot that it's a work of fiction. Why not just enjoy the story for what it is? After all, how many times do we watch a TV show or movie that has to go out on a limb to make the plot fit. Perfect example the TV Series 24. In just 24 hours, the main character, Jack Bauer, kicks a heroni addict, goes to prison, gets out of prison, kills a SHIT LOAD of bad guys, and saves the world...all within a 24 hour window. --BenNasty-- At least your disbelief suspenders are in good condition Ben! ClericofMadness 09:15, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Does this take place in an alternate universe where people don't understand basic science? Other people talked about atoms, but its much more basic than that. We create things based off of materials already on earth. Specificly on the earths crust. Food we eat, comes from things already alive. We never gain or lose, we just move the pieces around. There are ways to make this plausible but as it stands its a distopian future which can never exist and is therefore not scary in the lest bit. Moreso in the future when people have less of an understanding of how the world works and are willing to trust whatever they hear. It's where society is heading if we can't learn to think for ourselves. ClericofMadness 02:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) A future only possible is education is eliminated completely as well as any basic understand of the world. A future completely controlled by the government? Not that hard to believe. A future devoid of education? At the way budget cuts are going...lol ClericofMadness 03:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hur hur I can only assume everyone who's complaining is overweight, lol. Really guys, it's just a story. Calm down Parorou 19:22, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I see what you did there. David talks as if his mother is no longer alive, calling his own whereabouts "the future" and referring to "our" crushing weight harming the planet. I assume she was culled with the others. Which would make this entire story a pretty subtle "Yo mama so fat" joke. Javer80 19:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC)